Genius Schemes
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Having a baby wasn’t something Sakura thought of, she had many years left, a loving husband, and can try anytime, but that mentality was cut short when all her best friends decided to get pregnant. Sasuke and I are gonna have a nice chat tonight. SasuSaku


**A/n: It's the weekend and I honestly don't feel like writing an english essay of the women's suffrage movement :( SO! I'm writing this!! Hahaha. **

**-Standard Disclaimer Applied-**

**I WILL APPRECIATE IT IF PEOPLE REVIEWED :) **

**-x-x-x- **

Having a baby was never really something that plagued Sakura's mind often, but the thought was always present.

At the age of 25, having a baby wasn't the first thing on her to-do list, she had many years to start trying, but that mentality was cut short when all her best friends decided to get pregnant.

At the same time.

"Are you guys all planning this at the same time, just to leave me out?" She asked, three pairs of eyes looked at each other then turned to her.

"Of course not, Sak." Tenten answered, giving her a smile, her chocolate orbs sparkling. All three of them were sparkling; glowing.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, "Because I feel pretty left out." She was jealous. _I want to be pregnant too. _She thought.

"D-don't think like that, Kura." Hinata stuttered. "Yeah, Forehead, it's not like you don't have a man to make a baby with. C'mon, you have _Uchiha Sasuke_ wrapped around your finger. I'm sure you guys can make a bunch of babies no problem." Ino Said, rather loudly, "He must be an animal in bed." She finished.

Sakura blushed, being friends with Ino for over 15 years she still wasn't use to her blond friend's bluntness. It was too much.

"Ino, stop it. Sakura might die from too much blood rushing to her head." Tenten commented, laughing lightly.

The four girls have been best friends since elementary school, going through puberty, first dates, boyfriends, heartbreaks, everything together. _Everything, _even marriage. The four are got married back to back, _apparently getting pregnant together isn't going to be on the list of stuff we do together. _Sakura thought bitterly.

The pinkette sighed, "I don't know if Sasuke-kun's ready for a baby, we just got married last year." She shared.

Ino snorted, "Puh-lease, Tenten and Neji just married the other month, look how fast they work."

It was Tenten's turn to blush, "Be quiet Ino."

Said girl shrugged, "I'm speaking truth girl."

Before their argument could continue, the house phone rang and Tenten picked it up, seeing as it was her house. A couple minutes later, the brown haired woman put the phone back down and sighed, "Hina, your father wants you, Naruto, Neji, and I for dinner tonight."

Hinata nodded timidly, she was nervous, her father didn't know about the baby yet.

Tenten smiled understandingly, "It's fine, don't worry Hinata, Neji and I were planning on telling the family the same time you were, to save you some stress." She explained.

Said girl smiled, "Thanks."

Ino gasped, causing three pairs of eyes to snap towards her.

"What's wrong pig?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru was suppose to pick me up by now, we have to announce the news to our parents, that stupid lazy-ass." Ino growled, "He better not be with that Temari bitch. I swear that bimbo has the hots for my husband-" A voice at the door halted her rant, "You troublesome woman, I don't even go near Temari."

Ino's blue orbs brightened, she got up and ran to her 'Shika-kun,' leaving her friends with a swift 'Tahtah.'

The three women sweat dropped, how typical.

Sakura was the first to recover, sighing, she took her leave as well, feeling like an outsider in a room with her pregnant best friends.

_Sasuke and I are going to have a nice talk tonight. _She thought, mindset on joining her best friends little pregnancy cult.

Unknowingly, her two best friends exchanged devilish smiles.

-x-x-x-

Three days past without a word about babies from Sakura, but today was the day. It was still early, barely ten. _I can do this. _She thought, turning to her husband who was reading over some documents on the bed.

"Sasuke-kun," She began, inching closer.

Said man raised a perfect eyebrow, "Hn?"

"W-what do you think about.... ducks?" She asked, slapping herself for asking such a stupid question.

Sasuke stared at her, "They're there. Are you okay?" He asked, she ignored him, trying again.

"W-what do you think about-" but her question was interrupted by the doorbell. She sighed, but before she could get up to answer the door, Sasuke got up. "I'll get it."

She nodded and watched him leave the room. _I can't do it! _She thought, mentally pulling her hair.

"Sakura," His velvet voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Kiri is here." He answered, followed by a small giggle and before she knew it, a four year old girl tackled Sakura into a hug.

"Auntie Saki!" She giggled.

Sakura smiled widely, Kiri was Itachi's daughter, a four year old, hyperactive, _adorable_ little angel who loved her Auntie and Uncle.

"I made you something!" The raven haired girl cried, pulling Sakura to the living room.

There, Itachi and Sasuke were having, what seemed to be, an important conversation, but stopped right when they caught sight of her. _I wonder what they're up to. _She thought suspiciously, but was cut off.

"Ahh, Sakura, how are you? Kiri has been begging me to bring her over for a while, sorry to intrude." Her brother-in-law said, smiling. Said woman returned the gesture, "Oh no! You're not intruding at all, I love Kiri." She replied, gazing at the little girl.

She giggled and pulled her aunt to a little box on the table. "Look, look, I made it with grammy yesterday and I saved one for you!" Kiri said, opening the box and taking out a small cupcake.

Sakura laughed and took the chocolate dessert, "My, my it looks delicious." She commented, emerald eyes shinning.

Unbeknownst to her, onyx orbs were watching her intently.

-x-x-x-

Sakura smiled lovingly, waving to the two Uchiha's as they got into their car, heading home.

She closed the front door slowly and walked to the couch. "I'm tired," she commented, flopping on the couch, next to her husband.

"Aa. That little girl never ceases to tire me out." He commented, pulling his wife into his chest. She giggled, _this is it, _she thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" Emerald met onyx, "What do you think about children?" She asked.

"Children?"

"Yeah, kids. Babies." She clarified, sitting up to see his expression better.

He smirked, "They're cool." He answered.

She hesitated, _You've already gotten this far finish it Sakura. _She thought, mentally slapping herself. "Well, what do you think of us having one?" She questioned, proud she didn't stutter.

His smirk widened and he pulled her into a soft, loving kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." He murmured.

She laughed, glad that he seemed to want one just as much as she did.

"Now for the fun part." Her husband whispered, picking her up bridal style, heading for their room.

-x-x-x-

Three weeks later, Sakura was declared pregnant, with twins.

When it was announced at a family dinner, Itachi smirked, "I'm assuming my foolish little brother's plan to use Kiri and your friends as bait worked?"

Sasuke growled, "Shut up, Weasel."

Sakura was confused, "What?"

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Kiri just watched quietly, eating their dinners.

"My dumb brother, your husband, came up with this plan to make you want to have children; making all your friends tell you they were expecting at the same time, getting my daughter to come over to play frequently, it was all part of his scheme."

Emerald orbs snapped to their lover's onyx ones.

Sasuke flinched, expecting a hard punch or lecture, but surprisingly, it never came, instead his wife chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're so stupid. You could have just asked, Dummy."

**End**

**-x-x-x- **

**A/n: What do you think? I really DO LOVE REVIEWS! :D PLEASE!?**

**I have this obsession with pregnant Sakura o.o It's unhealthy lmao. **

**R**_E_VI**E**_**W PLEASE!!!!! **_


End file.
